Sadstuck Short Stories
by karin-chan2000
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Humanstuck/Sadstuck stories where each chapter with a new pairing and/or quadrant where one of the characters is going to deal with an addiction or mental illness. If you want a certain paring (please specify the quadrant) and/or illness please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – GaMtAv – aLCOHOL ADDICTION

Tavros Nitram knew that Gamzee Makara liked to drink, but honestly he never knew how much Gamzee drank when he was gone. They were in high school and had been dating since the 8th grade. Tavros was paralyzed from the waist down and was stuck in a wheel chair so it made it hard for him to get around to places. He tried to get together with Gamzee as much as he could be Gamzee's house wasn't very wheelchair accessible so they hardly ever went there. This is why Gamzee was able to keep his secret for so long.

One day after Tavros had come home from school he pulled his laptop onto his lap and opened up an application called "Pesterchum" which he used to regularly contact his friends. Tavros began by talking to his friend Nepeta when he noticed his boyfriend wasn't on. This didn't worry him at first considering Gamzee had lots of things to do after school seeing as his father neglected him and his older brother was at his girlfriend's house 99.9% of the time.

Tavros didn't start worrying until 7 because he knew Gamzee got off of work at 5 and was at least going to pester Tavros on his phone if he were at the store or something. Tavros went down the hall to tell his dad he wanted to go to Gamzee's house (he didn't want his dad to think he was worried) so they got in the van and went to there. Tavros got out of the car – with help from his dad obviously – and went to the front door as quickly as possible. He was about to knock on the door when Gamzee's older brother Kurloz opened it. Kurloz gave Tavros a smile.

"Gamzee didn't say you were coming over... then again he's been really quiet since he go home from work"

"Um, th-that's why I'm here. He hasn't p-pestered me all day so I was worried." Tavros said with his stutter

Kurloz stepped out of the doorway "Well I gotta get to Muelin's house if you don't mind me leaving you guys alone"

"Uh, o-okay" and with that Kurloz was gone.

Tavros rolled through the doorway and down the hall to Gamzee's room. He got nervous because there was a sound like glass breaking then liquid spilled onto the carpet in the hallway. There was loud screaming and honking. Tavros hesitantly knocked on Gamzee's door, extremely afraid something bad was happening to his beloved clown obsessed boyfriend. The door creaked open, revealing a slightly bloody and crying Gamzee. "What the motherfuck do you want motherfucker?"

Tavros was a bit shocked by Gamzee's hostility "uh, how... w-what happened Gamzee?"

"I lost my motherfuckin' job and we all know I'm probably gonna die now so I just motherfuckin' pulled out the alcohol to drink my motherfuckin' self to death. Better die motherfuckin' happy right?" Gamzee said with a raspy voice, presumably because he just screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tavros was shaking with fear "P-please there must be some other way... I don't want you to die Gamzee."

"Well I want to die..."

"W-where's the bottle you just had?"  
"I accidentally motherfuckin' broke that shit." He said as he haphazardly walked to the box in his room, stepping on glass with each step.

Tavros rolled into Gamzee's room and next to the box. The box was full of different types of whiskey and liquor that were very unsettling to look at considering the where Gamzee's self-esteem was at the moment. Gamzee reached for a bottle and Tavros swiped it from his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THAT'S MINE?!"

Tavros felt extremely scared and helpless. For one thing Gamzee had an easier time getting around and was a lot stronger than he looked. For the first time that day Tavros saw how broken Gamzee was in that moment. Gamzee's clown makeup had smeared from his crying and he was still crying. Anger and fear was coming from every feature in his face. He was very skinny and his hair was a mess.

Tavros lurched forward as best he could to give Gamzee a bear hug. He whispered sweet thing in his ear hoping he'd calm down. Gamzee crumpled into Tavros's soft touch and started to bawl. Gamzee tried to get as close as he could to Tavros and he just sat there and cried while his boyfriend stroked his hair. "I'm really motherfuckin' sorry..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So for one thing I have not been on here in forever. For another thing I might permanently or temporarily pause a few stories since I am not going to be on here often knowing me. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST HOMESTUCK STORY :D and its sadstuck/humanstuck PBJ :) so I hope I killed all your feels and you enjoyed this**

**~GoOdByE My lOvLiEs,,,, uH HAVE A GOOD NIGHT~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 3 JohnDave 3 - 3 DAVEKAT 3 - Depression

**AN: THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH DEPRESSION BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO WARN I'M GONNA GET REAL DEEP ON STUFF AND I'M JUST WARNING YOU SO I DON'T GET YELLED AT! So I realize that in cannon John and Dave live very far away from each other but to make this easier everybody lives within driving or walking distance and all go to the same school and stuff because that just makes everything easier on everyone. Also I don't own Homestuck. If I owned it there would be a hell of a lot less death.**

**~ENJOY MY LOVLIES~**

John Egbert and Dave Strider were the "most purrfect and adorable couple efurr" – or so Nepeta would say. Dave and John had been dating for only the last few years but Dave had fallen in love with John long before then. Dave had an okay life but almost everyday when he was left alone with just himself and his music he got a sudden feeling... where he was slowly consumed by his thoughts until they all rushed in at once.

John and Dave were cuddling on John's bed watching Nic Cage movies when John's dad said it was time for Dave to leave. Dave packed up his stuff, put on his shoes, and headed down the street to his house. He threw his backpack on the floor by the door and even though he knew his bro was probably at work or... somewhere on this damn planet, he yelled out "I'M BACK FROM JOHN'S HOUSE AND I'LL BE IN MY ROOM SO DON'T BUG ME" and did what he said he was gonna do – go to his room.

Dave's bro was almost never home. Dave didn't know where he went and honestly didn't care. He usually just assumed he was at work or something. Dave didn't mind mostly. He was actually very introverted unless you got very close with him. He didn't mind the silence until his mind would wander.

Dave had depression and was fully aware of it. He knew that it was a big problem but he didn't want anyone to worry so he never told a soul. Not his brother. Not John. Not one person knew he had depression and it was going to stay that way. He also knew it was getting a hell of a lot worse.

Dave had thought about killing himself on more than one occasion but eventually didn't because just before he would get up to grab a knife or a bottle of medication John would pester him saying "hey cutie :)" or "I love you! 3". He wasn't depending on John to save him but when he was at his worst and those messages would come up on his phone he just had to smile and realize that staying alive was the better choice.

But everything keeps getting worse. He can't stand the pain and feeling like there is a giant weight bearing down on him. The weight got slightly lifted when he saw his dorky boyfriend and more when the were hugging or kissing or even just touching. And lately he couldn't see John as often because his father needed him to do things or thought that they were together to often. Dave wanted to be with John as often as possible because when they were together he could just listen to John ramble on about his movies and Dave's mind wouldn't wander as much.

Now things were going down hill for obvious reason. He wasn't able to see John and he didn't get out much so he couldn't keep his mind off of those dangerous thoughts. It didn't help that one of his friends – who was more of an enemy Dave liked to keep close – would bash on him whenever he got the chance. Ah, yes, Karkat Vantas was a bit of an asshole.

Dave was actually pretty okay until he got a message from Karkat. The conversation they had went like this.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 2013 – 11 – 11 – – 16:30**

CG: GOD DAMNIT STRIDER WHY ARE YOU NEVER THERE WHEN I WANT TO YELL AT YOU.

CG: STRIDER?

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT ITS BEEN OVER AN HOUR WHY ARE YOU NOT ON THE COMPUTER OR DEVICE?

CG: ANSWER ME!

TG: hi karkat

CG: OH SO NOW YOU ANSWER?

TG: yeah

TG: i was at johns house

TG: no need to get your god damn panties in a twist

CG: OH I WILL GET MY PANTIES IN SUCH A TWIST THAT THEY WILL BE PERMANENTLY UNTWISTABLE!

CG: I JUST WANT TO TALK TO A FRIEND AND HE ISN'T EVEN ON HIS PHONE OR COMPUTER AND I GUESS IS AVOIDING ME LATELY.

TG: im not avoiding you bro

TG: im just back from visiting my boyfriend jesus...

CG: YEAH, SURE.

CG: YOU JUST DON'T LIKE ME AND WE ALL KNOW IT!

TG: well youre not exactly my best friend but id at least talk to you

CG: IEUHJTREJGFUTRJKGTJKRIGFUJ FUCK YOU!

CG: YOU SUCK!

CG: WHY DO WE EVEN CALL EACH OTHER FRIENDS?

CG: I MEAN... I DON'T LIKE YOU AND YOU DON'T LIKE ME SO WHY DO WE EVEN TRY?

CG: LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: ITS JUST WEIRD

TG: says the dude who is probably the weirdest dude ive ever met

TG: you dont have an inside voice

TG: i dont think you even know the definition of a "quiet voice"

TG: unless youve completely lost your voice

CG: SHUT UP!

CG: YOU'RE A REAL ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT?

CG: YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP.

CG: GOOD FUCKING BYE!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 2013 – 11 – 11 – – 18:43

Even though Dave had seemed like he could take thing like the coolest cool guy you've ever seen the things that Karkat said – though they may or may not be as offensive as you would think – hurt him like hell. He honestly couldn't stand it sometimes. Usually after talking to Karkat he felt like a fuck up and felt like nothing. No matter how happy was earlier that day.

When John was back from helping his dad and taking an unexpected nap it was almost 8. He looked at his computer and noticed Dave hadn't messaged him once since he arrived home. He got a little worried so he messaged him in hopes he was okay. This happened once or twice before but Dave seemed fine when he replied. John sent the message.

By 7 that night Dave knew he was going to do it. Everything keeps getting worse and worse. He started realizing obvious reasons why he didn't deserve to live. Sadly he couldn't see the small beauties in life at that point. He turned off his phone and computer and walked around his room thinking of his options. This took quite a long time considering his mind was a mess.

By almost 8:15 he went to go find a rope. Realizing his bro was never prepared for ANYTHING he found out there was no rope. After looking for about 20 minutes Dave opted for a slower death and went to the bathroom. Dave sat on the floor crying for about 10 minutes. He stood up and looked in a drawer for pain killers. He found some then dumped them all out on the counter. One by one he kept taking pills until he was unable to stand. Then everything for him went completely black.

John was getting worried when he still hadn't replied. Dave replied almost immediately every time. John insisted his dad drive him to Dave's house and he finally did after MUCH begging. John ran to the front door and knocked. No answer. John tried to find the key he kept in case he needed to get in (John forgot things at Dave's house very frequently so Dave finally just gave him a key to grab his stuff if needed) and unlocked the door. He ran to Dave's room and saw a note on his bed.

"John,

I'm really really sorry... I've had depression for who knows how long. I finally can't handle it anymore. My bro's never home. Karkat treats me like shit. I can't handle it. Not to mention I feel worthless if I let my mind wander. I can't fucking do this anymore. I don't know exactly how I'll do this but I will."

And then suddenly John heard a thud come from the bathroom. He ran in there and sure enough there was Dave. Passed out and pills scattered everywhere. John tried to see if Dave was breathing. He was but it was starting to get shallow. "Fuck!" John cried out.

John ran to find a phone and he did. He called 911 and then Dave's brother. He frantically ran around trying to find the things the emergency service people said he needed to try and help Dave. John couldn't help but cry and almost hyperventilate because he was so scared.

The ambulance got there and they rushed Dave to the hospital when Dave's bro suddenly burst through the door. Bro drove John to the hospital because it was hard to see his boyfriend like that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: So I warned you. This was insane to write! 0.0 I haven't wrote about a character committing suicide before so I hope I portrayed it okay... Also if you ever think about killing yourself please don't do it... Its a permanent solution to a temporary problem and if you ever need help you can talk to me. It's probably best if you contact me on Tumblr (the same as on here – Karin-chan2000) because I'm on there a lot more often but if you don't have a Tumblr feel free to talk to me on here cause I'm always willing to help. If you're wondering Dave made it out okay (the drugs hadn't taken to much affect considering John called 911 so quickly) and after that Karkitty watched his words a little better and John was around him almost 24/7 for quite a while. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**~GOODNIGHT MY LOVELIES!~**


End file.
